1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to providing reliable program operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
An object file is an organized collection of named objects including sequences of computer instructions in machine code format. These sequences of computer instructions may be executed by a processor. For example, an object file for an embedded system may include machine code and data such as relocation information, stack unwinding information, comments, program symbols, and debugging information.
An object file format is a computer file format used for the storage of object code and related data produced by a compiler. Some commonly used and known object files formats are common object file format (COFF), executable and linkable format files (ELF), portable executable (PE), Mach-O, etc. Generally, data supported by these object file formats include BSS (Block Started by Symbol), text segment, and data segment.
Conventional object files support a range of functionalities but also have a variety of limitations. Consequently, it is desirable to provide improved mechanisms using object files to reliably execute a program on a soft core processor.